A Day With You
by iceblueyes
Summary: Ban decided that Ginji and Natsumi should spend some time with each other since he knew that Ginji liked Natsumi but since nothing romantic happened in their date he successfully made Ginji kissed Natsumi at the end.


Author's Note: I've just finished watching Get Backers. Man, the ending was a cliffhanger but then again it had a nice ending. At least it ended and it's not an on going anime. I don't know about the manga though because I only read Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge and Earl and Fairy. Anyway, I don't own Get Backers and this is the first time I've said this: because if I did own them Ginji and Natsumi and Kazuki and Ren would have end up by now. Do enjoy this one-shot! =]

Ban Midou was pretending to read the newspaper while actually he was glancing at his close friend Ginji Amano looking at Natsumi Mizuki wiping a plate. A grin was playing on his lips. Ever since Natsumi had asked them to retrieve her stuff cat for her, he knew right then and there that somehow, maybe, Ginji might like Natsumi. "Hey Ginji", Ban began as he patted his head.

"H-Huh?" Ginji said, dumbfounded but not taking his eyes off of Natsumi. "Nani desu ka Ban-chan?" he asked. Ban grin more as he replied, "I wanted to ask if you have put up the fliers", Ban replied but his friend's amber eyes were still on that dark-haired girl.

"Yeah I did". That did it. Ban cleared his throat and said, "Oi Natsumi! I want to ask if you've got nothing to do today aside from work, of course". That somehow caught Ginji's attention.

"Anou…no Ban-kun. Doushite?" was Natsumi's cheerful reply. Ban got something from his pocket-two tickets.

"When Ginji and I went out to buy something in the supermarket today this was somewhat given for free. Two tickets for the opening carnival. I was wondering if you'd like to go", Ban replied then looked at Ginji then added, "With Ginji, of course".

"With Ginji-san?" Natsumi said, somewhat confused.

"It's because I can't go because I need to wait for Hevn if ever she's going to show up here and will give us a job. It would be a waste if these tickets aren't used. How's that?"

"I would love to go! That is", Natsumi looked at Paul and Paul nodded.

"Don't worry Natsumi-chan. We don't have a customer yet. You can have this day as a day off", Paul said. Natsumi smiled.

"Thank you Master".

"Demo Ban-chan I need to be with you on whatever mission that Hevn-san would give us", Ginji said. Ban shook his head and waves a finger.

"Well, it can't be helped but I guess I'll ask the other guys to help me out. Don't worry about it. Besides I don't really like to go to these kinds of places. So here", Ban said as he placed the tickets on Ginji's hand. "Oi Ginji! You better take care of Natsumi, you hear me?" Ginji smiled and made a thumbs-up.

"You can count me in on that Ban-chan", Ginji said as he stood up. He looked at Natsumi. "Well, let's go then Natsumi-chan. This is sure to be fun". Natsumi nodded as she took her apron off and hangs it on the wall.

"It sure will. See you later then Master and Ban-kun", Natsumi said as the two waved from the door.

"Later", the two men replied. When the door closes Paul turned to Ban. "You somewhat noticed didn't you?"

"Yeah. Ever since Natsumi made that request, I knew from the start that somehow he's beginning to like her". Ban sighed as he got a cigarette and lit it. "I just hope Hevn will come here and give me a job. I'm bored".

"You're hopeless. I suggest that you look for a job". But somehow when Paul said that he was smiling.

/

Natsumi stretched her arms as they both sat on the bench. "I'm somewhat tired. We've been playing a lot of games and went to different rides and went to a horror house", Natsumi said as Ginji said down next to her giving her her ice cream.

"I'm glad you were having fun Natsumi-chan. That goes the same for me too. I was having fun too. I'm glad that we went to that supermarket though I was wondering why Ban-chan didn't tell me that he received that ticket", Ginji said, licking his ice cream.

"Ginji-san, does that mean that you don't want to be with me?" Natsumi said, looking at him. Ginji gave a nervous laugh.

"Of course not Natsumi-chan. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be with everyone", he replied then remembers Akabane Kuroudo. He shivered remembering him. _I'm still scared whenever I'm with him._

"I'm glad", Natsumi said, smiling then noticed that Ginji had an ice cream stain near the corner of his lips. She got a tissue from her small bag. "Hold still Ginji-san. There's chocolate ice cream near your mouth".

"Eh?" was all Ginji could say but before he knew it Natsumi had wiped the corner of his mouth. He sighed. _Natsumi-chan, you were always this kind._ Natsumi looked at him, somewhat worried.

"Something wrong Ginji-san?" Natsumi asked, finishing the rest of her ice cream. Ginji shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. Sorry about that. Thanks for wiping the chocolate Natsumi-chan. As always, I still act like a ten year old kid", Ginji replied, finishing his ice cream too.

"No problem Ginji-san". Ginji's amber eyes softened. Being with Natsumi was like being with Ban-he could be himself. It's not like he pretended to be somebody else around with his other friends but it's not also every time that he got to spend with Natsumi.

_I wonder if Ban noticed it too that I somewhat like you Natsumi-chan. I like you because…_he couldn't finish the sentence. He like her because…because what? He likes all of his friends but somehow that first encounter with Natsumi, it was something he couldn't explain. He remembered Kaoru and the words she told him that she had loved him. He wonders if what he feels for Natsumi was love._ Get a hold of yourself Ginji. Don't imagine stupid things._ It had turned to night already and Natsumi was looking at the night sky. He studied her secretly and hid a smile. _She's a pretty, simple, and kind woman all in one._

"Ginji-san, can we ride the ferris wheel before we go home?" Natsumi asked, smiling at him. Ginji nodded.

"Sure Natsumi-chan. Before we go home we'll ride it", Ginji replied as they went to where the ferris wheel was.

/

They were sitting across from each other but Natsumi was enjoying the sights below. He was savoring the happy expression from her face and noticed that she turned somewhat serious. "Something wrong Natsumi-chan?" Ginji asked. Slowly, she turned to him but her eyes were downcast.

"I wonder if it's okay to tell you how I feel Ginji-san", Natsumi replied softly. Ginji wasn't expecting that. Unexpectedly, his heart beats faster than the normal beating.

"If there is something bothering you Natsumi-chan you can tell me anything. You know I'll listen". He was trying his best not to stammer. Somehow when Natsumi said that he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"There was once a time I took a request from an old lady and did your job. You and Ban-kun went to the beach to do your job. And so it was my first time of what it is to be a retrieval agent". Ginji's face grimace as he remembered that time he and Ban were having fun at the time with many girls wearing their swim suit. Natsumi continued, "Emishi-san was with me since I couldn't do it alone. I was in danger and Kazuki-san arrived and helped us out. In the end I returned the old lady what she asked of me: her husband's memento".

"It's a good thing that those two were there Natsumi-chan. Imagine you were in danger", Ginji said as Natsumi nodded.

"But I was scared Ginji-san, truly I was. There were three of them. When Kazuki-san and Emishi-san haven't arrived I used my ping pong balls to defeat them. It was no use. When I was trapped and they've captured me one of them was holding a gun and was about to shoot it in my head and then Kazuki-san and Emishi-san arrived". She paused as she looked at him intently. "It makes me think that whenever you and Ban-kun are out on a job it could be dangerous but you and the others have powers and I don't have". She looked at her lap and clenched her first. She looked at him again and smiled. "But I was doing my best and in the end I completed my job".

"I'm happy for you Natsumi-chan", Ginji said with a smile. It was his turn to ask. "Anou…Natsumi-chan if you don't mind I want to know…I want to know…"not good, he was stammering and he haven't told her yet. Natsumi was waiting for whatever he's going to say as she tilts her head. "I wanted to know if you had liked someone at the moment". When he said that both of them were flushing then he added, "Its okay if you're not gonna answer it though".

"I do admire someone", Natsumi answered, smiling and a blush crept to her cheeks. "I admire him because he's very kind. I've never seen such kindness the way he shows. I'm not saying the other people I know aren't kind. It's just that he surpasses among them all. And he's very sweet too". Ginji felt something tug around his heart but if he was in pain, he didn't show it.

"Do I know him?" she smiled shyly and replied, "Maybe. How about you Ginji-san, is there someone you like?" she paused and remembered when Ginji was hospitalized and Himiko was with him. She blushed more. "Never mind. It's Himiko-chan…right?" Ginji blushed.

"Eh? Of course not!" then he remembers what happened in the hospital. "Y-You got it all wrong Natsumi-chan. Himiko and I are just friends".

"At that time I thought you two were kissing and when Hevn-san and I came back Himiko-chan was on your bed and we thought…"she didn't continue but her blushing did the talking. He blushed more.

"She was about to leave that time because you and Kazu-chan had a wrong impression between us. I held her hand but when I did she slipped. She didn't notice that the apple's peel was on the floor and so she landed on my bed". He saw that she was nodding slowly to his explanation. "I like Himiko-chan as a friend but there is someone that I really like. She's very kind to everyone especially to me and Ban. She cares for her friends and is very sweet too". A smile was on his lips as he softly added, "I was about to tell her how I feel but I somewhat changed my mind".

"Eh? How come?" Natsumi said, somewhat shock. Ginji just smiled.

"That, I wonder". The ferris wheel that they have ridden had finally landed on the ground after three consecutive rounds. "It's getting late. We better go home now Natsumi-chan".

"Yup. This sure was a beautiful night eh Ginji-san?" he could only nod to that with a smile.

"It certainly is".

/

They have returned to Honky Tonk at seven in the evening. Paul and Ban looked at the two who have arrived. "Ah Ginji and Natsumi! How was your day?" Ban asked. The two smiled.

"We had fun exploring the carnival. Thanks a lot Ban-kun", Natsumi replied. Ban nodded.

"No problem". Ban looked at Ginji and put his arm around his neck and dragged him into a far corner and whispered in his ear. "So did something romantic happened between you two?" Ginji blushed again.

"Of course not Ban-chan. Natsumi-chan and I were having fun talking that's all", Ginji replied. Ban looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Nani?" before Ban could continue Natsumi went to them, a cup of coffee in her hand. "Ginji-san, you might want to drink this coffee". Ginji turned around and smiled.

"Arigatou Natsumi-chan", but before Ginji could receive his cup of coffee Ban extend his foot and Ginji trip over Natsumi. Ban quickly grabbed the cup and saucer before it reaches the floor, the contents haven't been spilled but Ban grinned when he saw that Ginji had lightly kissed Natsumi on the lips. Ginji immediately stood up.

"Waaaa…gomen Natsumi-chan! It was an accident! It was Ban-chan's fault! Ban-chan!" said the Thunder Emperor as he extends his hand and Natsumi gladly took it.

"I-It's okay", was all the blushing Natsumi could say. Ginji looked at his friend and was calmly sipping the coffee that was made for him.

"Ban-chan!"

"Huh? Nani desu ka?" Ban saw that his friend was releasing electricity already from his body. He decided to run. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did! Why did you do that? Ban-chan how could you!" Ginji exclaimed as the two were chasing around the coffee shop. Paul looked at Natsumi who was blushing in the corner of the coffee shop looking at the blonde hair guy who had given her her first kiss. She smiled to herself.

_I'll forever cherish that kiss Ginji-san._

The End


End file.
